Ghost
by Mad Gab
Summary: Series of one shots involving Liz, the invisible girl, everyone's favorite Captain, and the rest of the Marvel universe.


All rights belong to Marvel.

Thanks for reading!

(One Shot)

 **Intro to Disney**

Cap was thinking about how much the world had changed while he drank his cup of coffee in the tower kitchen.

He was having trouble keeping up.

Mentally and socially that is, not physically. Physically, he was the very picture of healthful youth. But the sheer amount of movies, books, music, and social media that had come about in the last seventy years was mentally overwhelming. Socially, it was difficult for him to make friends because of everyone's dependence on social media. The avengers had been trying to help him catch up, but with the whole 'saving the world' thing, and the fact that they had all recently moved into the tower together, it was growing increasingly difficult finding time to just watch a movie.

Except for today. It was one of those rare days where he could just relax. No missions, no monsters, no worries. So his plan was to find a few movies and spend the day watching them. The problem was he couldn't seem to choose a movie to watch.

Right about then Liz sleepily walked into the kitchen. She had a huge baggy grey sweatshirt on with leggings and her hair in a bun at the base of her neck. It was a Saturday so the fact that she was awake before ten was an odd occurrence.

"Morning." Steve greeted. Out of all the avengers Cap was closest to Liz. She was the easiest of all of them to talk to. She was patient with him and that was why he had developed a crush on the twenty-something agent.

"Good morning, Steve." She responded with a yawn. She had worked in intelligence for S.H.E.I.L.D before joining the team. During the battle of New York she had been too close to the cloaking mechanism in the Helicarrier, it blew up and she became invisible. Because of this, Fury had introduced her to Susan Storm for training and after a year she had joined the avengers initiative.

"So," she started pouring a cup of coffee. "What are you up to today?'

"I was going to watch a couple of films." He grinned at her. She was a connoisseur of the cinematic world. "I just can't seem to decide which ones."

"How many Disney movies have you seen?" she asked, taking a sip from her mug.

"Not many." He replied. A grin split across her face.

"Well there's your answer." She decided jumping up excitedly, and running into the main room.

Steve grinned and followed her. This was another thing about Liz he just couldn't help but love. She maintained this sort of childlike love for simple things, and was always excited, even in their crazy world. She currently had movies spread out all around her in the floor, each one with a brightly colored case.

"I assume you've seen Snow White and the Seven Dwarves." She said, holding one of the movies up.

"Yup." he replied, flopping down on the couch. "Saw it when it came out, Buck and I went."

"Wish I could have seen it on opening day." She lamented. Steve chuckled.

"How about The Black Cauldron?" she questioned.

"Never seen it." he said. She gave him a huge grin that made his heart kick in his chest.

"It's my favorite." She plopped down next to him. She smiled and hit play.

"How was that a kids movie?"

She laughed.

(Finding Nemo)

"I am never eating seafood again."

(Little Mermaid)

Steve was laughing as Liz sang and twirled around the room. She wasn't half bad.

"Part of your woooooooooooooorrrrrrrlllllllld!" She finished flopping down beside him.

"Beautiful." He laughed and she did too.

(Beauty and the Beast)

"Come onnnn Steve!" she begged trying to pull him off the couch. "Please?"

"No Liz I am not dancing!" he protested, blushing. "I'm not good at it."

"All you need is the right partner!' she said, rolling her eyes. Steve gulped.

(Toy Story)

"So it's all from the toy's perspective?"

"Yup" she nodded scooting closer.

"I like the Space Ranger." He decided.

"Me too." She laughed.

"How many of these did you say there were?"

"Three."

"Awesome."

(Hunchback of Notre Dame)

"Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah Steve I'll be okay." She was crying over Quazimoto's mom. The movie had barely started. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into his side.

"I always cry through this movie."

"Okay." He said still hugging her.

The movie continued and Steve began to see why she was crying. The poor hunchback couldn't catch a break. During one scene Liz leaned up and kissed Steve's cheek, causing him to blush.

"What… what was that for?" he stuttered.

She blushed. "Just… Because."

They directed their attention back to the screen.

The movie finished after some time and by the end of the credits Liz was laying asleep on the Captain's chest, him asleep beneath her.

Tony and Pepper came in from their date night to find the couple curled up together. Pepper grinned at Tony.

"Finally!" he murmured, rolling his eyes.


End file.
